Rayos de demencia
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Serie de drabbles que muestra escenas perdidas de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, plagado de cosas que no tienen sentido incluso para ellos.
1. Bellatrix

Todos los personajes. Los géneros pueden variar, pero dejaré, generalizando, Humor/Drama.  
_Advertencias_: lenguaje vulgar, posibles lime, parejas cracks.

**Disclαimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, tampoco la historia original. Imagínense que si así fuera, habría muchas parejas raras inundando las páginas de los libros.  
**Not****α**: Hola c: Este es un nuevo proyecto medio salido de la nada, como todo. La idea es escribir de todos los personajes de los que sea capaz, incluyendo relaciones entre ellos, muchos cracks sin duda. No hay un hilo, no hay un trama, posiblemente tampoco le encuentren el sentido.  
Son escenas sueltas, sin un motivo de ser, que no guardan relación (o aunque sea, no en su mayoría). Quiero vislumbrar pequeños momentos en los personajes en que parecen haber perdido la chaveta. Incluso me gustaría mostrar, de manera exagerada, sus pensamientos.

¡Espero que los disfruten!

* * *

#_Rαyos de demenciα_

_**1**  
Bell__α_trix (y Voldemort)

Bella se ve al espejo.

Sus cabellos negros y ondulados se encuentran despeinados, burlándose de ella, como si guardaran risitas grotescas entre rulo y rulo. Gira los ojos por sus pensamientos sin rumbo y luego se acerca otro palmo, su nariz casi chocando contra su reflejo.

Sus ojos negros están delineados por una fina línea también negra, y resaltan a causa de su tez pálida.

Frunce el ceño, molesta. Su mente evoca la magnificencia de su señor y sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosado, sin poder evitarlo. No le molesta y tampoco le molestaría si alguien la viera en ese momento.

Se lleva una mano al cabello e intenta acomodarlo vagamente, pero desiste al poco rato.

Hace una mueca de frustración y se observa la piel del rostro. Es lisa, blanca, casi perfecta, con solo algunas pequeñas marcas que podría solucionar con rapidez. Pero, no, sabe que no es eso.

Ella resulta hermosa para muchos hombres, incluso con la locura que emana de cada poro, incluso con su ciega obediencia, sus palabras mordaces; más aún con su presencia, que actúa como un látigo, golpeando y enterrándose en la piel, desgarrando y haciendo sangrar. Su mirada es seductora, pero tiene un atisbo de manía, incluso de demencia. Su voz es engatusadora, pero al mismo tiempo fría, caricaturesca, burlona, amenazante, y cuantos adjetivos más que hacen a su persona. Y aún así, aún así, resulta hermosa.

Pero no lo suficientemente hermosa. No para él. Y eso es todo lo que ella quiere, ser lo suficientemente atractiva para ese hombre.

Entonces, en un rayo de locura, de inspiración repentina e histérica, ríe graciosamente y se toca la nariz.

Se pregunta, siguiendo con las risitas y observando con más cariño a su varita mágica, de nogal y nervio de dragón, se pregunta otra vez, ¿no sería acaso una buena solución arrancarse la nariz, hacerla desaparecer, simular parecerse a la de una serpiente?

Ríe, casi en un frenesí, envuelta en un delirio, y niega con la cabeza a los segundos. ¿Qué lograría con parecerse a una serpiente? No quería que su amo la amara por ser una jodida serpiente.

Además, le tenía cierta repulsión y celos a la estúpida Nagini.

Eso es todo. Tal vez, la próxima vez, probaría con sisearle algo e intentar besarlo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Bellatrix siempre da vueltas en la cabeza. A veces me resulta más loca que el propio Voldemort, pero tiene algo, tiene un algo y no puedo evitar sentir atracción por su persona. Qué importa, ¿no?

Si les gustó, pueden dejar un review. Si no les gustó, ¡también pueden! Esa es la magia de fanfiction(?).  
Un beso enorme,

_Mme._


	2. Viktor

¡Hola de nuevo!

Esta vez traigo un pequeño relato sobre Viktor y Hermione, ambientado durante el cuarto libro, para la invitación al baile. Creo que esto sale un poco más de "momentos de locura", aunque supongo que para Viktor igual fue algo loco. Ni hablar para Hermione, teniendo a un tipo tan famoso pidiéndole ser su pareja.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

#_Rαyos de demenciα_

**_2  
_**_Viktor Krum (y Hermione Gr__α_nger)

Le sudaban las manos. Lo había estado pensando largo rato, y sólo de eso le sudaban las manos. Y sentía frío.

Las chicas estaban coqueteando alrededor, cosa que hizo que la señora Pince lo mirara feo más de una vez. Él sólo tenía ganas de agarrar el libro que intentaba leer desde hacía una hora y pegarle con un golpe sordo a cada una de ellas en la cabeza.

La única joven en la que estaba interesado era la que estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca, con la nariz entre los libros y expresión inescrutable. Los cabellos castaños estaban, como era usual, desordenados y encantadores. Viktor tomó aire y pidió a sus admiradoras que lo dejaran jodidamente en paz con un "Déjenme jodidamente en paz", que salió muy bien a pesar de su acento.

Las chicas parpadearon, incrédulas, medio aturdidas por el trato. A él ya le daba igual, le seguían sudando las manos y eso no le gustaba. Al poco rato lo dejaron finalmente solo.

Se intentó concentrar en el libro que estaba ojeando, pero le resultó imposible, como cada vez que llegaba a la biblioteca y ella estaba del otro lado. La señora Pince lo volvió a observar, pero esa vez no lo miró feo, e incluso le sonrió. El chillido de las jovencitas que habían abandonado la biblioteca se había difuminado del aire.

Observó a la gryffindor, sentada, leyendo fragmentos de distintos libros y anotando cosas al azar en un pergamino maltrecho. Tal vez sonaba de alguien mal de la cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba observarla. Le gustaba sobre todo porque era la única que no le había pedido un autógrafo, mirado con admiración, o soltar un suspiro tonto al pasar por su lado y saludarla con una inclinación brusca de cabeza.

Sabía bien que era la amiga de su contrincante, Harry Potter, y se veía sospechosamente cercana al pelirrojo aquel, pero qué importaba. No es como si realmente hiciera la diferencia. No pensaba intentar nada con ella por Potter, o el Torneo, o lo que planeara su profesor.

Le gustaba y no había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto.

Se armó de valor y se incorporó, sin dejar de observarla. Hermione, ni siquiera una vez, levantó la vista de su trabajo. Viktor tomó su libro y su mochila, y se acercó a la mesa de ella, llena hasta más no poder de libros de temas distintos.

Se quedó parado ante la chica, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Finalmente, se decidió a sentarse a su lado, dejando su propio libro sobre la montaña de los de ella y abrirlo, fingiendo ponerse a leer.

La muchacha enfocó la vista en él y lo miró horrorizada. ¿Qué hacía Viktor Krum ahí? ¡Atraería a un montón de idiotas chillonas a romperle la concentración! Cosa que habían estado haciendo sus admiradoras hasta momentos atrás cuando finalmente abandonaron el lugar…

—¿Necesitas algo? —dijo, a modo de saludo.

Viktor negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su libro, haciéndose el desentendido. Hermione, exasperada, observó alrededor, y luego fijó su mirada amarronada sobre él con furia. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba los puños con fuerza. En realidad, él le daba igual, nomás que la dejara en paz cuando estudiaba.

Al final se decidió por hacer caso omiso y volver a sus asuntos. Viktor la observaba de reojo.

Estaba cometiendo una locura, eligiéndola a ella para ir al maldito baile. Sobre todo porque todavía tenía que hacer la invitación, y siempre estaba el riesgo de ser rechazado.

—Oye —comenzó, llamando su atención.

Hermione tomó aire y lo soltó con premura. Volvió la vista a él y lo observó ceñuda un momento. Viktor estaba apenas a un movimiento de ella, sentado en la silla inmediata. Lo tenía en diagonal y la ponía nerviosa su insistente mirada y su acento fuerte.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿_Quierres_ _irr_ al baile conmigo?

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía dónde podía encontrar ese libro, pero luego recayó en el significado de las palabras y lo observó con la boca entreabierta.

¿Al baile? ¿Con _Viktor_ _Krum_?

Lo observó. El cabello oscuro, los ojos negros fijos en ella, el rostro de tez clara con apenas algo de color en las mejillas, y las facciones duras resultando indudablemente atractivo a pesar de considerarlo un zopenco.

Tal vez no estaría del todo mal decir que sí, no tenía a nadie para ir al baile, y dudaba que el imbécil de Ron pensara en ella como compañera a final de cuentas.

—Claro.

Viktor le sonrió, y la sonrisa le resultó refrescante.

Una parte de él estaba saltando, y la otra parte de él se sentía demasiado entumecido aún para realizar algún movimiento sin romperse algún hueso. Se medio incorporó de su asiento, adelantando su cuerpo por sobre la mesa hasta quedar el rostro de Hermione a sólo centímetros del de él. Los ojos de ella lo miraban todavía con sorpresa y algo de estupefacción. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, y retrocedió otra vez. Tomó el libro con una mano, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro, y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano, mientras se alejaba más allá de la biblioteca.

Eso era lo más suicida que había realizado en mucho tiempo, incluso considerando el Amago de Wronski. Sin embargo, Hermione igual lo saludó con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Eso valía el riesgo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Dado que me hubiera gustado saber exactamente las palabras que usó Viktor y el modo en que le respondió Hermione, me escribí esto. No es tan fuera de lo común, ¿no?

Un saludo,

_Mme._


End file.
